Many building foundations and retaining walls are constructed with cement block. The cement blocks are generally stacked on top of one another with their hollow center cavities aligned axially. The arrangement of cement blocks forms vertical cavities within the foundation or wall that are void of any solid material. Earthquakes and other movements of the ground generate shear and compression forces in the ground that act upon a foundation or wall. Cement block foundations and walls have been found to be especially susceptible to damage from earthquakes due to these forces.
Currently, there are several techniques used to reinforce cement block structures such as walls and foundations. One technique uses a plurality of metal girders. One end of the girder is positioned against the upper portion of the cement block structure and the other end is positioned against the ground at an angle to the wall. Use of these girders is unsatisfactory because they take up space and limit the usefulness of the area where they are positioned.
Instead of reinforcing an existing foundation, another technique is to replace the foundation. Jacks are used to lift the building off the foundation and hold it in position above the foundation while the foundation is removed and replaced by a new more sturdy foundation. The building is lowered and anchored to its new foundation. This technique is expensive, time consuming, and poses a risk of damage to the building while the foundation is replaced.
Accordingly, an improved means for reinforcing cement block structures such as foundations is desired.